Random Adventures/Sector 2A
''SECTOR 2A Pipe Dragon.png|Guys, it's the 'TUMB3RLAND. We gotta use our brains and guts to pass this! As said pizza.png|(meanwhile at the fourplin) '''Duhstort... you know how to pop this? Pumpmasterk.png|YOU SHOULD BE ASKING ME, I WAS KICKED OUT! I KNOW HOW TO POP IT! There is... (THE REST OF THE DESCRIPTION IS SECRET) Bloony.png|Well, you won’t. EVER. Discord_ball.gif|(Meanwhile, in Discordball...) ''Wave 4orty-6ix: No. More. Blobs. ...in this Sector, at Least. 46.png|''This is '''Wave 4orty-6ix'! Watch out for Norty Zixx!'' SPIKE E.PNG|You spoke too soon on the wave name! We'll be here for sure, but for now, get ready to be smoked! (leaves) Wildbeatsie.PNG|'WILDBEATSIE' INTRO! It shoots out some Magia Negra and makes a diabolical cackle! UCHOSE.png 5BB1D70F-E06A-4A15-A62E-501509DD5CCE.png|Haha! The fun has been QUADRUPLED! (fighter one) diabeetus.png|Now isn't that sweet. A fighter we used to fighter against is now fighting for us! (fighter two) Pipe Dragon.png|'PAHP' HERE! (fighter three) FITE!.png 5BB1D70F-E06A-4A15-A62E-501509DD5CCE.png|I’M GOING FIRST! (uses alicorn magic) Wildbeatsie.PNG|(-40/10) No kill like overkill.jpg|'Overkill'! Lllll.png|I have no choice. (scratches a Wildbeatsie) Wildbeatsie.PNG|(-40/10) Pipe Dragon.png|(le water gush) Wildbeatsie.PNG|(-90/10) Wildbeatsie.PNG|(-90/10) Wave complete!.png ''Wave 4orty-7even: Zippy Zap'' 47.png|''Wave 4orty-7even! Not your Norty Evan! Time for some levan-tation! Oo-wee, that was cringy-evan.'' Wildbeatsie.PNG Wildbeatsie.PNG Wildbeatsie.PNG Wildbeatsie.PNG Zapper.png Zapper.png Zapper.png Zapper.png Voltabolt.png UCHOSE.png CM.png|I’m DOING THIS! (fighter one) Double CREATIVE.png|All colors are creative :3 (FIGHTER TWO) ChadMasterson.png|Yeahhhhhhhhhh. (fighter three) CMtriggred.png|I hate you, Chad. FITE!.png Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses Nocturnal Admissions) Wildbeatsie.PNG|(5/10) Zapper.png|(10/60) Voltabolt.png|(45/95) Grand Spahk.PNG|Ehh... just to crash in the fight, but Edeliss is only a support character. Now bye. (leaves fight) Double CREATIVE.png|(uses flower rain) CM.png|That... did... CMtriggered.png|PRETTY MUCH NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!! Other than making them slightly poisoned? ChadMasterson.png|(uses Do What I Say And We’ll Get Through This Together) Die. Wave complete!.png ''Cutscene 18ghteen: Nuestro Método de Ser Malévolo Necesita Actualizarse'' Bloony.png|I am NOT letting that... robot tell you how to pop the blimp. Seriously, DON’T. BREAKS YOUR CRANIUM!.PNG|Else I'll break your craniums in an instant, right, Super Balloony? I guess that's a yes! SUPER ANGRY.PNG|'s00pr bul00ny'!!! (Super Balloony!!!) SUPER ANGRY.PNG|(eats good grammar pills ‘cause I’m lazy to write distorted text) WE HAD GOOD TIMES TOGETHER!!! A0B4EA91-58C7-4DA8-9535-1444B5012181.png|(flashbacks) BCF3130B-8105-46C3-BC6D-773C2A6A355E.png|OH YEAH! (uses Blown Away on another random enemy) C898F156-02AC-44D3-B5A7-A859B6842683.jpeg BCF3130B-8105-46C3-BC6D-773C2A6A355E.png|I WILL SAVE YOU, ESQUARDO! (blows away Venus Walk Trap A in the process but also accidentally kills Esquardo) C898F156-02AC-44D3-B5A7-A859B6842683.jpeg BCF3130B-8105-46C3-BC6D-773C2A6A355E.png|(attempts to blow away an Eyeye) 848DA836-3AD0-4AA3-B08F-73027A6E0933.png|(flashbacks end) Bloony.png|Oh... right... Bloony.png|BUT THAT WAS IN THE PAST. THIS IS THE PRESENT. THINGS HAVE CHANGED. Savage Spinach.png|HEY SUPER BALLOONY! I DUMPED SOME PANCAKE PEGGIES INTO WAVE... FOUR-TY -AAYTE? Starchlord.png|SHUT UP, SAVAGE SPINACH! Stop interrupting! FD8C2A98-8700-466A-9640-F2FADFCEA573.jpeg|DID SOMEONE SAY PANCAAAAAAKKEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS????? DOUBLE TROUBLE BAMMA BAM.png|Yeah, I heard he just littered Pancake Peggies across Wave, er, 4orty-8ight, along with some... Hedgeblobs. Bloony.png|I might have to re-inflate them. Unishroompay.png|WELL SHADDUP AND LET'S WATCH THE PANCAKE PEGGIES KILL OFF THE HEROES! They're very tough, though. REVENGE IS A DISH WELL SERVED! Pumpmasterk.png|(they were too busy talking that the fired Pump Master K managed to escape) Darn. I need to slap on the legendary crystals to pop this thing. Cuatro.png|You know, we should consider getting a sixth ranger. It doesn’t have to be the sixth member, though. Just another member that will be added later in this comic. 4th wall.png|''ALL THE KING’S HORSES AND ALL THE KING’S MEN, COULDN’T PUT THE EI-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-'' C898F156-02AC-44D3-B5A7-A859B6842683.jpeg Please_stand_by.png|PLEASE STAND BY. RANDOM ADVENTURES IS CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. Binge Pipe.png|'Binjpipe' is here to announce that Fourth Wall Break has stopped working. Currently, 4000080 walls have been broken. We advise anyone in this comic to refrain from breaking the fourth wall. We apologize for any inconveniences caused. Cuatro.png|Okay, okay. Anyway, we have Starch-Lord, Savage Spinach, Super Balloony, and me, and probably my family as well. Cuatro.png|We’re gonna need more than that. You know, most trios have a fourth member. Cuatro.png|For example, the triplets from SuckFails have Charlotte Webby, Memeo Supremiodeodeodeodeodeodeodeo has Scooty Brad, not to be confused with Scootaloo, the Poofyplop Grills have Brisk, the Preachy Flasks have Armadactyl or something like that. Cuatro.png|Also, I have misnamed/misspelled/mispronounced those names on purpose. Cuatro.png|Also, what are we going to do with Jock Inthebutt? 1B1EAFE9-8CF8-4292-973C-704526AD488E.jpeg|(still tied up, muffled) IT’S J''A''CK INTHEB''OX!!!! Cuatro.png|That’s what I said, '''Drake Infamous'. 19F1A3B7-C1F9-4221-AB34-A34088C1712A.jpeg|We used to have penalties for getting names wrong, but you have no problem mispronouncing everyone’s names! E8A419ED-1AF3-44F7-95ED-A91D2965DBEE.jpeg|Quick, what is the name of... D4185931-376D-4CAD-AB20-2D46C5760813.png|'Jack': ...this character? Cuatro.png|Come on, are we all Tirek? She’s Crazy Glue. B4E4961B-FFD6-4F6C-92DF-1243CD46F883.jpeg|Nope, it’s Cozy Glow. Cuatro.png|Yeah, that’s what I said. E8A419ED-1AF3-44F7-95ED-A91D2965DBEE.jpeg|Next question: name all of the “'Preachy Flasks'”. Cuatro.png|'Crapsack', Fecko, and Outskirt. Also, Armageddon. B4E4961B-FFD6-4F6C-92DF-1243CD46F883.jpeg|...you said “'Armadactyl'” earlier, and now you said “'Armageddon'”. Cuatro's mad.png|It’s not my fault that [[User:TSRITW|'Rock Tangler']] couldn’t fully remember that one’s name. 4th wall.png|''ALL THE K-'' Cuatro.png|Let me do this one. Cuatro.png|''All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the eighty-fourth wall back together again.'' Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(suddenly gets pushed in to the same place the fired PMK is) Pumpmasterk.png|WHOA MY FREAKIN' GOSH WHAT THE OH NO AHHHHHHH! (falls down...) G.I.F..png|(...but not without cushioning his fall with a G.I.F.) G.I.F..png|Oh gosh, now I'm in Tumb3rland. Does anyone know- FLAT STANLEY AS A GIRL WA WA.PNG|H-ho. G.I.F..png|'WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(collapses from the amount of screaming) Starchlord.png|(meanwhile at the fourplin) Ah! That should do. Anyways... Four is an Undine.PNG|Je vais les chercher, s'il te plait! (I'll go find them, if you please!) Cuatro.png|I also found Pinkie Pink in the middle of nowhere. 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|*'Pie' Cuatro.png|Maybe Applejoke’s next. 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|*'jack' 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|It’s “'Applejack'”, not “'Applejoke'”! 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|How are you constantly pronouncing others’ names wrong!? B4E4961B-FFD6-4F6C-92DF-1243CD46F883.jpeg|Same thing. Starchlord.png|(grabs some tranquilizer darts) (tranquilizes Jack) 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|Well, it makes sense since we captured him. Cuatro.png|Yeah, Strike Ford! Cuatro.png|Anyway, wanna take a look at my tombstone? 46EFC5EF-750F-4F45-B268-C59733943995.jpeg Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(another Pancake Peggy falls down) B A N A N A S L A M M A.PNG|(meanwhile) AHOOOOOOOOOOOOO BANANA SLAMMA- (crashes into a tree while flying) FLAT STANLEY AS A GIRL WA WA.PNG|e-e-h. di'n't know- Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(gets knocked down by Banana Slamma Bros. Melee) Cuatro.png|Well, the heroes have... medals. Cuatro.png|But here’s some good news: I FOUND ANOTHER VILLAIN! 63B2E997-E8F3-467E-A37D-D4A5E5945DF0.png|It is I, the ancient creator of the most evil beings to roam the earth. 63B2E997-E8F3-467E-A37D-D4A5E5945DF0.png|THE ONE, 63B2E997-E8F3-467E-A37D-D4A5E5945DF0.png|THE ONLY... D7424BE0-6976-4160-93EE-14B2E556ACA4.jpeg|'GREGORY'. 644609EE-5D33-45F5-B78C-C89DE3EE52E0.jpeg|I thought your name was Grogar. D7424BE0-6976-4160-93EE-14B2E556ACA4.jpeg|That’s what I said, Gregory. 63B2E997-E8F3-467E-A37D-D4A5E5945DF0.png|Anyway, Trekkie and Crazy Glue are currently the only MLP: FiM villains here. 63B2E997-E8F3-467E-A37D-D4A5E5945DF0.png|However, I know many more... 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|... FLAT STANLEY AS A GIRL WA WA.PNG|Di'n't know there were... Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(falls down) Yum yum in my tum tum.PNG|THEY KEEP FALLING! DOUBLE TROUBLE BAMMA BAM.png|Because they weren't meant to be. EDGY SQEDGY.PNG|hey i'm a new mlp villain. can i join? my name is edgy sqedgy and i dont care if im using lowercase letters and no apostrophes and i have a pony tail yay CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|UHH, ONLY IF YOU HELP THOSE PEGGIES UP OR I HAVE TO USE THEM AS SHIELDS! EDGY SQEDGY.PNG|guess i can help you (throws Grogar onto a Pancake Peggy) Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|Ewie EWIE! Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|Di'n't feel pain. (leaves) GAHNT DUK TUUB.PNG|Why don’t I just attach a helium balloon to her? Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(falls over even with the helium balloons attached onto the Pancake Peggies) EDGY SQEDGY.PNG|ehm i think we r gonna need more, dontya think??? EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Whatever. THROW THE FIGHT! EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|AND YES, ACTUALLY THROW IT! SHEWT NAWT DE THIEVES.png|(squeaks) BREAKS YOUR CRANIUM!.PNG|Uhh, OKAY! THROW THE FIGHT EVERYBODY! (grabs parachutes and parachutes into Tumb3rland’s later lands) EDGY SQEDGY.PNG|(just falls out of the fourplin) FLAT STANLEY AS A GIRL WA WA.PNG|not goin fail! not goin'- Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(falls down and out of the fourplin) OH NO DONT LET IT CRUSHNER YOU.png|(rolls out of the fourplin) Grand Spahk.PNG|Guys. The forecast seems pretty rainy, with a slight drizzle of... ENEMIES?! OH NO! WE GOTTA GO FIND A SAFER PLACE! Fudgy the Froge.png|(licks some enemies falling from the ship and gobbles them up) Kablooooooom.png|(unfortunately, the SUPER BIG TAP-TAP was the final straw and it popped) Starchlord.png|(meanwhile at the fourplin) OH YEAH, WHILE YOU'RE AT IT, CUATRO, CHECK THIS OUT!|link=https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/2871187/ As said pizza.png|Hopefully... it's... not... well... Cuatro.png|DISRESPECT THE COUCH, BLING-BLING-BAMMY. Cuatro.png|Also, look what I found on TV Tropes! 7E70694F-EDCA-4BE4-BDCD-224BBAFDFA6D.jpeg ''Wave 4orty-8ight: You Don't Know Flapjacks'' 48.png|''We're in for a date if you can beat Wave 4orty-8ight!'' Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png SPIKE_E.PNG SPIKE_E.PNG SPIKE_E.PNG SPIKE_E.PNG SPIKE_E.PNG UCHOSE.png CCBD7252-450D-4095-9ED3-A27C5B46A990.png|OKAY, FINE! (fighter one) Pumpmasterk.png|It's time to make these enemies like a banquet and get 'em kicked out! (fighter two) FAD6A485-3B31-47DC-B326-72BD70C5BE4B.png|Why shouldn't I? (fighter three) FITE!.png CCBD7252-450D-4095-9ED3-A27C5B46A990.png|(uses The Past) GwenDramaRama.png|I'm much, much darker now. Yay. Pumpmasterk.png|That doesn't really matter, DUDETTE! (punches the Hedgeblob) Deadhedge.png|(-90/10) FAD6A485-3B31-47DC-B326-72BD70C5BE4B.png|(uses Bling-Bling-BANG!) Deadhedge.png Deadhedge.png Deadhedge.png Deadhedge.png Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(30/40) Pumpmasterk.png|WHOA, HAO DID YOU DO DAT?! FAD6A485-3B31-47DC-B326-72BD70C5BE4B.png|It was just the effect from the glitter. Nmeturn.png Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(uses Ran Over) 3F50BC6C-644C-4031-914C-944FF68BC9F9.png|AGH! DD9B2A8C-5841-4FC4-BEF2-03346C85D0F4.png|Ow... (45/65) Yourturn.png GwenDramaRama.png|(uses You Got Spooked.) Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(didn’t do anything but got spooked) (now takes 20 damage each turn) Pumpmasterk.png|Ah, darn. I don't have anything to use. Guess I'm just gonna skip my turn! FAD6A485-3B31-47DC-B326-72BD70C5BE4B.png|I’ll just use more glitter bombs! Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|Nope. The effect didn’t stack. (10/40) Nmeturn.png 3F50BC6C-644C-4031-914C-944FF68BC9F9.png|(Pancake Peggy uses Ran Over on Lindsay again) (25/65) Yourturn.png GwenDramaRama.png|I’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything. (spooks PP) Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(stunned for a turn) Pumpmasterk.png|(skips again) DD9B2A8C-5841-4FC4-BEF2-03346C85D0F4.png|(can’t do anything) Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(-10/40) Wave complete!.png Pumpmasterk.png|SWEET! (jumps up and dabs) ''Wave 4orty-9ine: Reading Rainbow (Dash) 49.png|Wave 4orty-9ine! Get ready to dine on a really yucky pine! EW EW EW EW EW EW EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!'' Rainbow.png|Yay, we back! Daring don't.png|W...what? This isn’t a dungeon? Not even the Dung Eon? UCHOSE.png Lllll.png|Sure, why not. (فئگھتعر ہنع) Pumpmasterk.png|Ey dudes. (فئگھتعر توہ) CM.png|I didn’t ask for this. (فئگھتعر تھرعع) FITE!.png Lllll.png|(zaps the Rainbow Bloons) Kablooooooom.png|(three popped, four remain) Pumpmasterk.png|If the dab is dead, maybe it can make Bloons cringe! (dabs on the Rainbow Bloon) Daring don't.png|Seriously? (50/50) Rainbow.png|(35/35) CM.png|(uses Fortune Cookie) CMtriggered.png|UGH! THIS IS ROTTEN! (throws fortune cookie onto Daring Do) Daring don't.png|(dodges) (50/50) Nmeturn.png Daring don't.png|(uses Hat Toss on F.T.) Pumpmasterk.png|(70/120) Rainbow.png|(all the Rainbow Bloons use Air Bounce on Cookie) CMtriggered.png|(20/60) Yourturn.png Lllll.png|(zaps the Rainbow Bloons) Kablooooooom.png|(three popped, one remain) Pumpmasterk.png|OKAY, THIS DAB WILL BE CRINGY ENOUGH! (dabs so hard it makes everything cringe) Kablooooooom.png|(that was enough to rip the Rainbow Bloons...) Daring don't.png|(...but not Daring Do) Cookie_mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses Nocturnal Admissions) Daring don't.png|(got hit... partially) (45/50) Nmeturn.png Daring don't.png|(uses Hat Toss on F.T.) Pumpmasterk.png|(20/120) Yourturn.png Lllll.png|(zaps Daring Do) Daring don't.png|(dodged, but got hit, kinda) (40/50) Pumpmasterk.png|WHAT THE HECK?! I GET TARGETED BY DARING DO? THAT IS IT! THAT IS SO IT! I'M GONNA HAVE TO RIDE... Pipe Dragon.png|Dude, where's the backup fighters? Oh well, just gonna stand here if there's none. DOUBLE TROUBLE BAMMA BAM.png|'F.T.': You know what, maybe some bombs do. These hit two times, so... watch out! (throws two Bob-Ombs at Daring Do) Daring don't.png|(only gets hit by one) (10/50) Holiver.png|Yeah, I forgot to mention that she has Improbable Dodging Skills. CMtriggered.png|(throws a Fortune Cookie and it misses) YOU’RE RIGHT! Nmeturn.png Daring don't.png|(uses Hat Toss, but...) Ttttt.png|(it hit Blitzy instead of F.T.) Lllll.png|Yeah, I blocked that attack. (50/100) Yourturn.png Lllll.png|WELP! (uses a lightning storm on DD) Daring don't.png|(dodged the storm but IDS gets lowered to 25%) Pumpmasterk.png|(throws two Bob-Ombs again) Daring don't.png|(failed to dodge both of them) (-50/50) Wave complete!.png Lllll.png|Good thing we got rid of THAT miniboss. ''Cutscene 19neteen: Daring Done? BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|No! You are mistaken! I’m not a miniboss! CLOSEUP.png|WAIT, WHAT!? EDGY SQEDGY.PNG|(manages to ''kidnap A.K. Yearling and swallows her whole) yem yem that's yemmy EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|ANYWAYS! Chuckshare here, got more brains than Chargin' Chuck E Cheese, who is slightly dumber than me! CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|DUDE, WHAT? EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Dude, you can't handle what Ron can't handle. EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Also, this. SPAHK.png|(takes off his armor) Dudes! You know I handled Awctobamber and I can handle you in one shot! EDGY SQEDGY.PNG|(Edgy steals Holiver's identity) grogar plz dont confuse me for holiver Holiver.png|'Edgy Sqedgy': SPAHK YOU ARE A HALF BAKED BRAINLESS GUY! Grand Spahk.PNG|(puts armor back on) YOU ARE NOT HOLIVER! BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|(breaks out of Edgy Squedgy because reasons) (gasp) Lllll.png|So let me guess... Edgy Sqedgy’s a changeling? Is she Queen Chrysalis 'in disguise? Queen_chrysalis.png|No, that's not me! (''flies back to the fourplin) Runway_crash.jpg|You know what? This comic needs to be '''20% cooler. Also, BTW, I ate Starscream! BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|You know there seems to be a lack of... number-based enemies here. Runway_crash.jpg|Yeah, until the last wave. 4th wall.png|''Fourth Wall Break has stopped working. Please refer to Rainbow Dash instead.'' Runway_crash.jpg|''All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the eighty-eighth wall back together again!'' EDGY SQEDGY.PNG|(assaults A.K. Yearling and steals her identity) Yokai Ecofreak.png|'A.K. Yearling', do you know anything about Cuatro's plans? BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|'Edgy Sqedgy': No, but I do wear a fancy cloak and know your main weakness. Yokai Ecofreak.png|...Yearling? Yokai Ecofreak.png|You want a match against me? BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|'Edgy Sqedgy': Sure, you green economy freak! Yokai Ecofreak.png|... Yokai Ecofreak.png|I'm no freak! Just because I have "freak" in my name doesn't mean I'm a freak! Runway crash.jpg|YOU’RE NOT THE REAL A.K.! YOU MUST BE EDGY SQUEDGY OR QUEEN CHRYSALIS! BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|(removes the capital S and E) BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|(runs off) MW.png Starchlord.png|I am expecting that Edgy has stolen an identity! FLAT STANLEY AS A GIRL WA WA.PNG|urgh or- Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(Edgy shoves Pancake Peggy) BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|'Edgy Sqedgy': HERE! BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|'Edgy Sqedgy': I stole A.K. Yearling's identity! BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|'Edgy Sqedgy': AND GUESS WHAT I CAN DO?! (swaps Jack's identity with a Pancake Peggy's identity) 1B1EAFE9-8CF8-4292-973C-704526AD488E.jpeg|Well, you can’t do that! (presses the undo button) Yeah, this button can ONLY be used by me and you CANNOT destroy it. Cuatro.png|Anyway, I’ve heard that that blue filly has a [https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/SelfDemonstrating/RainbowDash TV Tropes page]. BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|'Edgy Sqedgy': Well, if you allow me to change your identity, I won't change one of your friend's identity with an enemy. Pebbl Trubl.PNG|Krect shi eez. (Correct she is.) BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|'Edgy Sqedgy': Now... if you excuse me, you have 30 seconds to make an answer. (ties Jack up) Would you let me change your identity and make your friends safe, or do I have to make you safe but change one of your friend's identity? 34906D82-8F4C-475B-8E8E-0BA88CDAAED7.jpeg|WHAT!? NOOO!!!!! (shields himself into immunity and no one can ever dispel it) Stare_squirrel.png|(suddenly Star Swirl appears) Stare_squirrel.png|I came here because Edgy Sqedgy is too powerful and must be exiled to The Dung Eon. BE6E6D5A-4B66-43F4-A314-1C503DA53DBB.png|'Edgy Sqedgy': WAIT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- EDGY SQEDGY.PNG|(disguise removed) this is it guys im going to the dungeon Stare_squirrel.png|Not the dungeon, but it's gonna be MUCH WORSE. (teleports himself and ES to The Dung Eon, never to be seen again) Binge Pipe.png|''This cutscene is sponsored by Consistency Corp. Consistency Corp: We cannot be destroyed, dummy.'' MW.png Runway crash.jpg|Also! I’m joining you guys, just for the heck of it. DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(actually cut to the real world) DUDE! You eefin' used my villain Edgy Sqedgy! Imagined if I did this to your villain! WOULD YOU LIKE IT?! Also, you're literally ruining a Doopliss-like character.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Let's give you some karma!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|...so you corrected the errors. UGH! Starchlord.png|Okay... just let me do something. (types in a bunch of coordinates) Stare squirrel.png|WAIT WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- (gets teleported to The Dung Eon... except he got teleported into a WALL) DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(real world) There! Karma! Did you even like it when I used Star Swirl? If not, then that's how I feel when you used Sqedgy!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|And now that both ES and SS are trapped in Sector 5B, we won’t see them until then.|link=User:TSRITW Lllll.png|This is getting out of hand. An insanely OP character? I mean, even Queen Chrysalis is fairer than that! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(real world) So you call a character capable of swapping and stealing identities OP? What about Jack?|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|I know how to solve this, but I won't tell you until the next sector.|link=User:TSRITW ''Wave 50fty: The Unfinished Wave'' 50.png|''Wave 50fty! It's goin' get nifty! Extremely shifty! So much, that in fact, you'll feel like a lifty!'' O_O.png|''I am the new enemy in this wave. Don't underestimate me!'' Pipe Dragon.png|A question mark? AIOHGNAHAUBZNJOIOYTAEGJAHIYOWHEJLQTUPOIOGBAIHOYAUGRWAB SO WEAK! O O.png|Or so you thought... Pipe Dragon.png|Wait... is it a Duplighost? O O.png|Ehh, no. Pipe Dragon.png|Well, that enemy's gotta be bland, right? O O.png|Wrong again. UCHOSE.png Runway crash.jpg|Well, I gotta do it. (fighter one) Pipe Dragon.png|COME AT ME! (fighter two) CLOSEUP.png|Ugh. (fighter three) FITE!.png Runway crash.jpg|Now this is awesome. 8C067333-AABF-4B21-932E-DF8522E53A47.jpeg|(uses Fantastic Nuke) Dead4our.png|(the Wildbeatsies and 4ours died...) O O.png|(...but ??? only took minimal damage) (999999/1000000) Pipe Dragon.png|Wait, is this one of those waves where you are forced to lose? This enemy ??? doesn't seem very weak! Lllll.png|Maybe it’s just des ex machina and we’ll be safe! KEWL BEATBOX D00D.PNG|''The Outer Bounds Police would like to announce that the normal fourth wall break is temporarily dead and we must send in FWB Bowser.'' FOURTHWALLBREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.jpg|''OOOOOOOOOOOOO ONCE AGAIN, ONCE AGAIN, NUMERO VEINTITRES FOURTH WALL BREAK, DRAKE!'' Runway crash.jpg|This is getting out of hoof. Lllll.png|Just use your move or something, Meester Pahp. Pipe Dragon.png|I think we're supposed to lose this round like one of those "you must lose to win" thing! (water gushes) O O.png|(999998/1000000) Ttttt.png|(runs over ???) O O.png|(999997/1000000) Iiiii.png|Maybe you’re right. Nmeturn.png O O.png|NOW THAT IT’S FINALLY MY TURN, I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!! (uses Really Powerful Attack on everyone) O O.png|(it did nothing) O O.png|WHAT!? HOW COULD IT DO NOTHING!? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?!? A9C2D6EA-3B89-490D-BC00-B43B68C13C06.jpeg|Because you are under my control. Now you die. O O.png|NO, PLEASE!!! (gets sucked into Jack Inthebox while taking 999999 damage) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- (-2/1000000) 9415BB09-F850-4CCD-96BE-DB8AA4088C78.jpeg|Now you can’t be released! 34906D82-8F4C-475B-8E8E-0BA88CDAAED7.jpeg|WAIT, WHAT THE- 6653216D-807F-4A08-A51F-F92100D53EAB.jpeg|(gets taken over by ???) YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT SECTOR!!! Wave complete!.png ''Cutscene 20enty: The Box of Complete Darkness'' 6653216D-807F-4A08-A51F-F92100D53EAB.jpeg|''I HAVE CONSUMED THE SOUL OF THIS USELESS BOX. NOW, IF YOU EXCUSE ME, I’M GONNA FLY TO THE FOURPLIN.'' (which he does exactly that) MW.png O O.png|(inside Jack Inthebox) I may have been defeated thrice, but I can take over this comic! Cuatro.png|Either you’re King Samba, or you’re Quarto. Freakstort.PNG|(senses start tingling, tingle so hard that he...) A9C2D6EA-3B89-490D-BC00-B43B68C13C06.jpeg|(becomes an exact replica of Jack) A9C2D6EA-3B89-490D-BC00-B43B68C13C06.jpeg|'Duhstort': ew thernk gawsh eh huv da roopluca theengie O O.png|''Well...'' 6BE014B9-8389-4409-9FCC-B0C03899CEAB.png|(??? reveals himself) BC123A4E-F816-4003-92F4-4C58B33B78A7.png|I AM KING SOMBRA!!!! 34906D82-8F4C-475B-8E8E-0BA88CDAAED7.jpeg|'Duhstort': VLEH 1B1EAFE9-8CF8-4292-973C-704526AD488E.jpeg|'Duhstort': yer dermb yer- Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(falls on top of Duhstort) Starchlord.png|Come on Cuatro. THIS IS A GREAT THING! Except... I still feel... like we need the Betty Clone... that creepy one... Starchlord.png|Perhaps drop in some Cushners. Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Now I’ll explain because that stupid edit conflict destroyed my edit.|link=User:TSRITW Meeeeeeeeeee.png|'Grogar' and Tirek-|link=User:TSRITW 36EC6DAB-C45F-4F76-8F41-5C4627713230.jpeg|It’s Lord'' Tirek'! Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Okayy, 'Lord Tirek'. They were surprised that '''KS' returned after two three “deaths”, but he then quickly explains that...|link=User:TSRITW BC123A4E-F816-4003-92F4-4C58B33B78A7.png|''...I was brought back by a character whose name I cannot reveal until later in the comic.'' FOURTHWALLBREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.jpg|''BLAZE IT UP, IT'S SUPER- WAIT NO! JUST NORMAL FOURTH WALL BREAK TWENTY-FOUR! (Gosh! SSLW...)'' Whoopee Cushner.png|(jumps down) Uhh, Starch? Starchlord.png|(2D-ifies Whoopee Cushner and smacks her into a wall) Yep! The 2D-ifier works! Made to 2D-ify stuff. Cuatro.png|Should we also get the Big Box of Bad(ness)? EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Uhh, sir. I don't really think we should but I think we should probably surprise attack. CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|OH YES! (throws the Big Box of Bad(ness) into '''''Tumb3rland) All right, now let's use JACK!!! A9C2D6EA-3B89-490D-BC00-B43B68C13C06.jpeg|'Duhstort': erky wut- (gets punched) CHARGIN CHUCKY CHEESE.PNG|STOP IT, YOU COPYCAT! 6653216D-807F-4A08-A51F-F92100D53EAB.jpeg|''Ehh, nah. I’ll just attack in the next sector.'' OH NO DONT LET IT CRUSHNER YOU.png|Sir we have to announce that Deletd brought Doopliss in as a substitute. RIP This Guy.PNG|Your sic dumb. Just burn me, please! PLEASE BURN ME LIKE THAT TIME, UHH, MLG SHOUTMON BURNT ME AND I'LL CALL IN DELETD TO ROAST PEOPLE! Romeoooooooooooooooooooooo.png|I found the Big Box of Bad(ness). BBoB.png|'Rectangl'r': I can't believe I had to go to the Preachy Flasks Wiki to get this. Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(falls out of the Big Box of Bad(ness)) RAGE.png|WHAT!? THE LAST TIME I SAW IT ROMEO WOULD'VE TAKEN OVER THIS ENTIRE BLIMP! Romeoooooooooooooooooooooo.png|Oh, and I meant the other Romeo, not me. O O.png|(unknown hand comes out and snatches Romeo) WE HAVE YOU NOW, ROMEO! RAGE.png|If you're looking for Romeo from DJ Desks, you got the wrong one. Starchlord.png|Now, for fun! (2D-ifies the Pancake Peggies and other stuff) Also... uhh... let's steal the bad Wish Orbs from uhh that uhh uhh... Starchlord.png|...Disney XD thing. Cuatro.png|Does Disney XD mean "Disney, LOL"? Starchlord.png|Just get the Bad Wish Orbs. Cuatro's mad.png|Unfortunately, the only Wish Orbs I found were the ones from BATTD. Cuatro.png|Also, anyone who tells someone to "get a life" should realize... Cuatro.png|''THEY ALREADY HAVE ONE.'' Starchlord.png|Senses sense, a, uhh, forgot the name, but, uhh, Starlings! Cuatro.png|Anyway, do you think [[Random Adventures/Sector 1B|''Sector 1B]] counts as a Rubbery World? Starchlord.png|Can we stop with these tropes? Real villains should be eviler. Like, REALLY evil. Cuatro.png|Since, we’re so evil, why don’t we just destroy them? Starchlord.png|The ''BAD WISH ORBS FIRST! Set the route to that Starling world and stall the Bloonbusters! While you're at it, I'm also making Luna-r Moon 4.4, attached with a Chucksuckinator! And I need some test drives to see if it's perfect. Bad_wish_orb.jpg Cuatro.png|''We fight the fight, walk the walk, talk the talk, eat the... uh... food... like a celery stalk?'' Starchlord.png|HERE WE GO! ESCORT UNIT, GET THE BAD WISH ORBS SO I CAN MAKE THEM REAL! Shroominion.png|yes Romeoooooooooooooooooooooo.png|AGREE! Hydrogen and helium and other elements.png|NINE MILLION STARS! FLAT STANLEY AS A GIRL WA WA.PNG|No floppy! Mini p.e.k.k.a.'s t.f.f..png|(gets hit by the 2D-ified Cushner) Antiblitzy.png|I mean, what else? Starchlord.png|Meanwhile, I'm going to look into that Balloon Buddies project myself! 6653216D-807F-4A08-A51F-F92100D53EAB.jpeg|''Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows...'' DeadSpikyMervert.png|(meanwhile a dead Spiky Mervert is transformed into a Spik''e''y Mervert) 6653216D-807F-4A08-A51F-F92100D53EAB.jpeg|>:} Bad wish orb.jpg|(transforming into something HORRIBLE) FLAT STANLEY AS A GIRL WA WA.PNG|(almost falls down but manages to stay up) Antiblitzy.png|I LOVE THESE CARDS!!! C7A16486-5D89-4281-B96C-4D285C13D27A.jpeg AA85E6B5-91AE-4311-B2A8-4AB9F2773F97.jpeg|'NO!' CA6BA7AC-174F-4834-80E3-A2E3CE1C6730.jpeg Antiblitzy.png|Sorry... EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|''It's villain hour.'' Antiblitzy.png|YES. EVEN NORTIER CHUCKSHARE A A A A.PNG|Uhh, Starch-Lord, can you make a snowstorm in the Tumb3rland? Antiblitzy.png|I don't know if he could... Starchlord.png|OKAY! (launches billions of snow clouds into Tumb3rland) ''Wave 5ifty-1ne: Let. It. Go. 51.png|5ifty-1ne! 5ifty-1ne! Let's better get this done!'' Pipe Dragon.png|Boy, sure will be chilly! O-o-o-o-o-o... (FIGHTER ONE) Chip.png|Must... resist... icy... attacks... (FIGHTER TWO) Pipe Dragon.png|Technically, we only have Geoff, who somehow resists cold temperatures. We could have Duhstort, but... he just went missing! Mr. freezy.png|Yeah, but there's a gimmick. FOURTHWALLBREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK.jpg|''FOURTH WALL BREAK TWENTY-FIVE!!! GET A LITTLE OVERDRIVE JIVE IN THE CHAT!!! UHH, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY MORE GOOD RHYMES!!!'' Pipe Dragon.png|S-s-s-s-sooo... we gonna have G-G-G-Geoff or what? Geoff not jeff.png|Okay, man! (FIGHTER THREE) FITE!.png Status.png Pipe Dragon.png|(145/155) Mr. freezy.png|(50/50) Good thing I'm immune to Polar attacks. Geoff not jeff.png|(40/50) Now THAT is c-c-c-c-cool! Yourturn.png Pipe Dragon.png|(uses water gush, but not without side effects) MMMMMMMMMM! (some of the water got frozen inside his mouth) White.png|Even worse, the White Bloons are completely unaffected! (20/20) Mr. freezy.png|This attack may seem like a Polar attack, but this is actually an Iron attack! (uses Ice Shards) Kablooooooom.png|(one popped, nine remain) Geoff not jeff.png|LET'S DO SOME SURFIN’! White.png|Nope, not affected. Nmeturn.png White.png|(they all use Air Bounce on MP) Status.png Pipe Dragon.png|(73/155) Mr. freezy.png|(50/50) Geoff not jeff.png|(30/50) Yourturn.png Pipe Dragon.png|MMMMM! MMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! (can't do anything due to frozen water) Geoff not jeff.png|Sh-sh-should’ve told you to not use that move, bruh! Pipe Dragon.png|MMMMMMMM, MMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMM! C898F156-02AC-44D3-B5A7-A859B6842683.jpeg Binge_Pipe.png|''We interrupt this wave for a Villain Break.'' Flip.png|Thank you, one and all, for your attendance, and we guarantee that your time here will not be spent in vain! Flop.png|In fact, we think it will prove to be the most valuable time you've ever spent! Flip.png|Welcome, one and all, to the demonstration of a lifetime! Flop.png|A demonstration of a better life! Flip.png|A demonstration of a better time! And if we haven't captured your interest just yet, by the time we've finished, an unfortunate phenomenon practically guarantees that we will! Flop.png|A phenomenon? What's that? Flip.png|It's a circumstance perceptible by the senses, but in this case, it's the simple fact that: Flip.png|''There's ailments all around us in everything we touch and see'' Flop.png|''A sickness that lies waiting there in every breath you breathe'' Flip.png|''Disease will up and grab you as it crawls from land and sea'' Flop.png|''It's amazing how infected that the natural world and all its things can be'' Flip.png|Now I understand that some of you don't think you're sick. Flop.png|But twisted hooves and aching joints don't heal all that quick. Flip.png|Consider just how dangerous this world is! You might... Flop.png|''Slip and fall, break or sprain something here tonight'' Flippy_floppy.png|''But luckily for you, we've got the thing you need'' Flippy_floppy.png|''And it's easier when all you need's the cure'' The_tonic.png|'Flim & Flam': The ''Flim Flam Miracle Curative Tonic '' Flippy_floppy.png|''Is just what the doctor ordered, I'm sure'' Binge_Pipe.png|''Thank you for reading through this Villain Break.'' C898F156-02AC-44D3-B5A7-A859B6842683.jpeg Mr. freezy.png|And guess what? The_tonic.png|'Mr. Freezy': I have it right here! Pipe Dragon.png|MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM... Mr. freezy.png|(has Meester Pahp drink the FFMCT) Pipe Dragon.png|(the FFMCT does nothing) Mr. freezy.png|That's weird... anyway... (uses Ice Shards) Kablooooooom.png|(two popped, seven remain) Geoff not jeff.png|I GOTTA DO THIS! (steps on a White Bloon) Kablooooooom.png|(one popped, six remain) Nmeturn.png White.png|(they all use Air Bounce on MP) Status.png Pipe Dragon.png|(15/155) Mr. freezy.png|(50/50) Geoff not jeff.png|(20/50) Yourturn.png BOY EXTREME!.PNG|(suddenly) IN THE DARKEST AND DANKEST OF TIMES, I HAVE TO COME IN AND REPLACE THAT PAHP DUDE! INACCURATECY.PNG|Er... can you please excuse the fact that I am not Polar or Hydro? INACCURATECY.PNG|Or do I just freeze to my death? Holiver.png|Yeah, I’m pretty sure you just freeze to your death, so buh-bye. INACCURATECY.PNG|oh INACCURATECY.PNG|uhh maybe this helps? (grabs a torch and eats it) Holiver.png|YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYno. INACCURATECY.PNG|Come in, Blazoid, and don't you dare freeze for me! INACCURATECY.PNG|Come to think of it, I am Nightmare/Random, so I guess for now, you can consider me... Polar? Yah. Mr. freezy.png|Let's get back into this after this wave. (uses Ice Shards) Kablooooooom.png|(two popped, five remain) Geoff not jeff.png|(steps on a White Bloon) Kablooooooom.png|(one popped, four remain) Nmeturn.png White.png|(they all use Air Bounce on Mr. Freezy) Status.png Pipe Dragon.png|(5/155) Mr. freezy.png|(18/50) Geoff not jeff.png|(10/50) Yourturn.png INACCURATECY.PNG|Err... maybe- (freezes into a sharp ice block) Pipe Dragon.png|MMMMMMMMMMMM! (pushes the sharp ice block into the White Bloons; it not only does Polar damage, but somehow Iron damage) Pipe Dragon.png|(thinks, "WHY ARE THE WHITE BLOONS TRYING TO KILL ME?! THEY'RE ALL DUMB SHEEP!!!") INACCURATECY.PNG|(ice block breaks apart after hitting) Bleugheugheugh! Kablooooooom.png|(two popped, two remain) Mr. freezy.png|(uses Ice Shards) Kablooooooom.png|(two popped, none remain) Wave_complete!.png ''Wave 5ifty-2wo: Déjà Vu? 52.png|Wave 5ifty-2wo, which rhymes with "déjà vu"!'' Pipe Dragon.png|BLEUGH! (spits the ice chunk) Whew! That thing was rough! Time to do this! (spits out a water fountain in excitement but it freezes all over him) INACCURATECY.PNG|Uhh... Pahp, you're pretty dumb there. UCHOSE.png Reanimated Ron.PNG|ANYWAY! FIGHTER ONE! Lllll.png|Sure, why not. Fighter two. Rons_ridicolous_new_pet.png|Bwazy! Reanimated Ron.PNG|HEY! Lookie! My pet Blazoid! Reanimated Ron.PNG|'BLAZOID' BE FIGHTER THREE! Come to think of it actually, SOMEONE ELSE BE FIGHTER THREE! I'll use Blazoid to help me attack! PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|FIRE HERE! FIGHTER THREE! FITE!.png INACCURATECY.PNG|element plz PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|Pyro. Reanimated Ron.PNG|WOOT! Iiiii.png|What now? INACCURATECY.PNG|Maybe enemies...? Category:RA